Ashfur
Descriptions Ashfur is a large, muscular, thick-furred, pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes, and a torn ear. Family Mother: Brindleface (Dead) Father: Whitestorm (Dead) Sister: Ferncloud (Dead) Brother: Cloudtail (Living, Foster Brother) Half-Sisters: Sandstorm (Living), Sorreltail (Dead) Half-Brothers: Sootfur (Dead), Rainwhisker (Dead) Grandfather: Fuzzypelt (Dead) Grandmother: Robinwing (Dead) Uncles: Dustpelt (Living), Ravenpaw (Dead) Aunt: Frostfur (Dead) Nephews: Shrewpaw (Dead), Spiderleg (Living), Birchfall (Living), Foxleap (Dead) Nieces: Hollykit (Dead), Larchkit (Dead), Icecloud (Dead) Half-Nieces: Squirrelflight (Living), Leafpool (Living) Grandnephew: Toadstep (Dead) Grandniece: Rosepetal (Living) Half-Grandnephews: Lionblaze (Living), Jayfeather (Living), Alderpaw (Living) Half-Grandnieces: Hollyleaf (Dead), Sparkpaw (Living) Half-Great-Grandnieces: Hollytuft (Living), Sorrelstripe (Living) Half-Great-Grandnephew: Fernsong (Living) Cousins: Cinderpelt (Dead), Brightheart (Living), Thornclaw (Living), Brackenfur (Living), Honeyfern (Dead), Poppyfrost (Living), Cinderheart (Living), Molepaw (Dead), Lilyheart (Living), Seedpaw (Dead), Molewhisker (Living), Cherryfall (Living), Whitewing (Living), Ambermoon (Living), Dewnose (Living), Snowbush (Living), Dovewing (Living), Ivypool (Living), Leafkit (Living), Honeykit (Living), Larkkit (Living) History Ashkit was a very curious kitten. He had a very special bond with his mother, Brindleface. During his days as a kit, Ashkit didn't really play with his sister, Fernkit, so when Cloudkit came into ThunderClan, it seemed that StarClan had taken pity on him, and he grew fond of his foster brother. As apprentices, Ashpaw and Fernpaw were keen to learn. When Cloudpaw left the Clan for the kittypet life, Ashpaw was heartbroken. His brand new best friend was gone, and now he was starting to give up hope that he was going to come back. Just as he was beginning to think that, Cloudpaw was rescued by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw. Ashpaw was so happy, he owed his life to Fireheart, and started to form a bond with him, but he never forgot that the great Clan cat was once a kittypet, so he was never really a close friend of the flame colored cat. When Tigerstar became the leader of ShadowClan, he didn't seem like it, but all he wanted was revenge on ThunderClan and Firestar. He knew that there were vicious dogs loose in the forest, and he laid a trail of dead rabbits to the ThunderClan camp. No cat expected Tigerstar to get even worse when, at the end of the trail, was none other than the dead body of Brindleface. Ashpaw was broken. His mother was dead, all because of Tigerstar's dangerous quest for power. Ashpaw was furious, almost to the point that he would march into the ShadowClan camp and kill Tigerstar. He decided to leave swearing vengeance, and continued to be loyal to his Clan. Then came the moment that Tigerstar joined RiverClan with ShadowClan to form TigerClan. The sinsister cat asked Firestar and Tallstar to join him and Leopardstar in ruling the forest as one Clan. They both refused, and waited for a war to happen on the next day. ThunderClan and WindClan then joined together to form LionClan. On the day that the war was supposed to happen, Tigerstar brought Twolegplace cats called BloodClan to the forest to persuade Firestar and Tallstar to choose to join TigerClan. Ashpaw remarked that the BloodClan cats had collars, and that they were kittypets. He was silenced by Dustpelt, saying that they knew nothing about those cats and not to make rude remarks. Ashpaw fought like a lion against the BloodClan cats because he knew he was in the right. It was all for revenge on the death of his mother, but not in the way he wanted it. He wanted to kill ''Tigerstar, ''not Scourge. But he still fought to the death, trying to save the Clans from being driven out. He was heartbroken when his father, Whitestorm, died fighting Bone, the BloodClan deputy. After the battle, Ashpaw and Fernpaw became warriors, known as Ashfur and Ferncloud. At this time, Firestar went on a mysterious warrior mission to rebuild a "lost" Clan, known as SkyClan. When he came back, his mate, Sandstorm, gave birth to his two kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Ashfur liked the looks of Squirrelkit right from the start. When Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw became apprentices, Ashfur always sympathized with Squirrelpaw whenever she got into trouble. He was hoping, that one day, they could have kits together, and he was starting to live in the future, not in the present. After the Clans moved to the lake, Squirrelpaw became a warrior known as Squirrelflight. Ashfur formed a strong bond with her, but it seemed that, to Ashfur, the ThunderClan warrior Brambleclaw was capturing Squirrelflight's heart. Ashfur formed a long-lasting rivalry with Tigerstar's son, a rivalry that will never cease. When Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight got into an argument, Ashfur saw a perfect chance to bond with the feisty warrior. He tried everything- fetching her fresh-kill, making her feel better when times were hard- nothing worked. Squirrelflight always shied towards Brambleclaw whenever she was feeling down- fueling Ashfur's hunger for revenge. When Squirrelflight had three kits, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit, with Brambleclaw, Ashfur was heartbroken. He hated Brambleclaw more than anything else in the world, and swore to himself that he would murder the ambitious young warrior as his revenge. But, he knew that was not the answer. He told Squirrelflight that he would kill her kits to show how hurt he was when she chose Brambleclaw over him. He said that he would show her how it felt to lose someone he loved more than anything else. In fact, Ashfur's horror to learn that the kits were not Squirrelflight's is not hard to imagine. Hollyleaf heard all of these accusations and learned the horrible truth that they were motherless. She unintentionally killed Ashfur so he wouldn't reveal the truth about her parenthood. It was a death that no one would wish on any cat, and his life ended on a path that led only to tragedy. Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Guide Characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Major Characters Category:Decreased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Into the Wild Characters Category:Fire and Ice Characters Category:Forest of Secrets Characters